If I Lived Under the Sea
If I Lived Under the Sea is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Home Sweet Homes". Lyrics Original= If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. I could wave to a whale Even ride on his tail. Wow, that would be great! I could count the legs on a friendly octopus 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail. Or see the pretty fin on a back of a fish Who always has his very own sail. If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. |-| Current= If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. I could ride on the tail of a great big whale Wow, that would be great! I could count all the legs on an octopus 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail Or to see the big fin on the back of the fish Who carries his very own sail If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under, If I lived under, If I lived under the sea. |-| Spanish= Si yo viviera dentro del mar, Grandiosas aventuras podría realizar. Con un pez y un calamar, Podría hacer amistad, Si yo viviera en el mar. De la cola a una ballena podría tomar ¡Eso sería genial! Los tentáculos de un pulpo podría contar 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 Si yo viviera dentro del mar, Grandiosas aventuras podría realizar. Con un pez y un calamar, Podría hacer amistad, Si yo viviera en el mar. Sería divertido ver a un atún, Hablar con un caballito de mar O mirar a un pez vela que al nadar Mueve su aleta sin parar Si yo viviera dentro del mar, Grandiosas aventuras podría realizar. Con un pez y un calamar, Podría hacer amistad, Si yo viviera en el mar. Con un pez y un calamar, Podría hacer amistad, Si yo viviera en el mar Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= # Home Sweet Homes # An Adventure in Make Believe # Books Are Fun! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Splish! Splash! # At Home in the Park # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party/The Best of Barney) |-| Home Videos= # Barney's Home Sweet Homes (Scene Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) # Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) # Barney's Birthday and Home Sweet Homes (Episode Featured: Home Sweet Homes) # Barney's Beach Party # Barney Songs From the Park (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # Barney's Summertime Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) # Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: Barney Songs From the Park/Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # Barney's Colorful World! # The Land of Make-Believe (Home Video) # Let's Go to the Beach (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) # The Best of Barney (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # Imagine with Barney (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party/The Best of Barney) # Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (Episode Featured: At Home in the Park) # Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii/Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party/The Best of Barney) |-| Live Shows= # Barney's Colorful World! # Barney's Beach Party # Barney's World of Imagination |-| Music Cassette/CD= # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #Las Canciones de Barney 2 # Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! # The Land of Make-Believe # Let's Go to the Beach #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #As Músicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992